


Je serai là

by Shanshui



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Friendship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanshui/pseuds/Shanshui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de votre mort</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je serai là

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: Ni Merlin BBC, ni le chanson Seras-tu là ne m’appartiennent. Ils sont la propriété respective de la BBC et de Michel Berger.   
> Je préfère vous prévenir, cette fic’ n’est pas très joyeuse.

Disclamer: Ni Merlin BBC, ni le chanson Seras-tu là ne m’appartiennent. Ils sont la propriété respective de la BBC et de Michel Berger.   
Je préfère vous prévenir, cette fic’ n’est pas très joyeuse. 

 

Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de votre mort. Ne me demandez pas combien d'années se sont écoulées, j'ai cessé de les compter au bout de 154 ans. En temps normal j'essaie de ne pas trop pensé à vous, et avec le temps, j'y suis à peu près parvenu. Après tout, j'ai eu des siècles entiers et interminables pour m'entraîner.   
Mais le jour où vous vous êtes éteint dans mes bras... non c'est peine perdue.   
Tous les souvenirs me reviennent en tête et je reste assis, là, incapable de bouger, apathique, submergé par le poids des années.  
Je repense à tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble. Nos joies, nos rires, nos regrets...

 

Et quand nos regrets viendront danser  
autour de nous nous rendre fous  
Seras-tu là ?

 

Je ne suis retourné à Camelot qu'après des semaines entières. Je ne voulais pas rentrer et faire face à Guenièvre, l'amour de votre vie. Comment lui dire?  
Mais elle savait déjà que vous nous aviez quitté, et que, j'en ai été surpris, j'étais un magicien. Elle a bien réagi et a su trouver les mots pour soulager un peu mon chagrin.  
Tout comme Freya... Freya. Vous l'avez connue, quoique très brèvement. Vous l'avez tuée aussi. Bizarrement, je ne vous ai jamais vraiment voulu. Vous ne faisiez que protéger Camelot, mais ce faisant vous m'avez privé de la femme que j'aimais. Je n'ai jamais retrouvé quelqu'un comme elle. Quelqu’un possédant des pouvoirs et capable de me comprendre.

 

Pour nos souvenirs et nos amours  
Inoubliables inconsolables  
Seras-tu là ?

 

Je vous ai souvent dit que, où que vous alliez, j'irai aussi. Mais bien sûr, agaçant homme que vous êtes, il a fallu que vous partiez là où il m'est impossible d'aller. Albion.   
Et depuis, j'attends dans la solitude la plus complète. Je vis en ermite près de l'endroit où vous êtes mort. Oh, bien sûr j'aurais pu vivre parmi les hommes, mais le problème est que j'ai arrêté de vieillir quand j'ai atteint 30 ans. Mais j'ai pensé plus judicieux de prendre l'apparence de Dragoon. Un vieillard solitaire un peu fou. C'est comme ça que les gens du coin m'appellent. Ils me laissent tranquille et ne se doutent de rien. Les années passent, les hommes changent, les pays aussi. Si seulement vous pouviez voir ce que le monde est devenu.  
Quelques temps après votre mort, les Saxons ont envahis et mis à sac Camelot. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Guenièvre, Gaius et les chevaliers restants n'étaient déjà plus de ce monde. Je n'aurais pas permis qu'on leur fasse du mal.

 

Pourras-tu suivre là ou je vais ?  
Sauras-tu vivre le plus mauvais ?  
La solitude le temps qui passe  
Et l'habitude regardes-les  
Nos ennemis dis-moi que oui  
Dis-moi que oui

 

Savez-vous qu'aujourd'hui nous faisons partie des légendes? Oui, mon secret n'en est désormais plus un. Tout a été dévoilé dans des films, des livres des séries tv, certains plus dans le vrai que d'autres.  
En un sens ça me fait plaisir. Même après des siècles entiers, vous êtes encore considéré comme un roi exemplaire et bon. Le meilleur d'entre tous.

 

Quand nos secrets n'auront plus cours  
Et quand les jours auront passé  
Seras-tu là?

 

A part mon incapacité à vous sauver, je ne regrette qu'une seule chose: n'avoir pas pu être à vos côtés en tant que magicien. J'ai attendu ça pendant des années. J'espérais tellement qu'un jour vous réhabilitiez la magie à Camelot. J'aurais pu être enfin moi-même et vous servir au maximum de mes capacités. Mais il ne devait pas en être ainsi. Peut être pourrons-nous nous rattraper lorsque vous me reviendrez. 

 

Pour, pour nos soupirs sur le passé  
Que l'on voulait que l'on rêvait  
Seras-tu là?  
Le plus mauvais  
La solitude le temps qui passe  
Et l'habitude reqardes-les  
Nos ennemis dis-moi que oui  
Dis-moi que oui?  
Là ?  
Seras-tu là ?  
Seras-tu là ?

 

Il y a une légende qui affirme que lorsque votre royaume sera en danger vous reviendrez à la vie.

Je serai là.


End file.
